


Team

by Anonymous



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Do you want to go?”“You.”“Me?”“Go.”“I should go on a date with Aochii when he asked you out, Kuru-nee?” Mairu asked hesitantly.





	Team

“A date?” That sure piqued Mairu's interest.

Kururi nodded.

"With whom?"

“Aochii.” Kururi said.

“He asked you out, Kuru-nee?” Mairu grew excited. “But did he do this for real or was he just joking? Because you know he does it all the time…”

“Real.”

“Do you want to go?”

“You.”

“Me?”

“Go.”

“I should go on a date with Aochii when he asked you out, Kuru-nee?” Mairu asked hesitantly.

Kururi nodded.

“Why would I do that?” Mairu wondered.

“Scared.”

“If you don’t want to go you should have just told him. He wouldn’t have gotten offended or anything. He’s not like that. He would have probably just asked you again some time later.”

“Want.”

“If you want to go then why am I supposed to go?”

“Impress?”

“Impress him with what exactly?” Mairu asked incredulously.

Kururi whispered something unintelligible.

“You can impress him just fine yourself, Kuru-nee.” Mairu pointed out with a wicked smile.

“Reject?” Kururi asked sadly.

“Oh, you’re afraid he won’t like it and you would have to face being rejected?”

Kururi nodded.

“Are you in love with him?”

“Little?”

“A little? What does that even mean?”

“Hurt.”

“I guess it would have hurt if he rejected you in that case but I don’t think that’s very likely. He’s easily pleased. And I’m not sure even I could do something like go on a date pretending to be you and keep a straight face throughout it all...”

“Try?”

“But since you’re asking me so nicely, Kuru-nee...”

* * *

 

“So, how was your date with Kuru-nee?” Mairu asked Aoba at school the day following their date.

“Fine.” He answered tentatively.

“That’s not very elaborate, Aochii.” She pressed on with a smile. “Oh, you’re blushing.” She cooed. “What did you even do together?”

“Cute.” Kururi said.

“I guess, he’s really cute when he’s blushing like that. Did you go very far, Aochii? First base?” She prodded. Knowing exactly what she'd actually done with him, she enjoyed watching him squirm.

“You should have tagged along if you’re so interested.” He said, taking a hold of himself.

“Ohhh… I think I will do just that the next time around.” Mairu agreed.

“Great.” Kururi nodded.

“We can even both be Kururi for you.” Mairu offered with a smile.

Aoba looked at them incredulously.

“What do you say, Aochii?”


End file.
